The Depth of Darkness
by Raine Cooper
Summary: Sylar is visited by someone from his future, someone who he never expected to meet. Sylar/OC, with mentions of Slaire. Rated M for possible future chapters. I OWN NOTHING.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I thought I'd try something like this, just to see how it goes. Please review and tell me what you think, because if it doesn't get any, I'm really not going to bother writing any more. Tell me what you think! Also, kinda my first heroes fanfic. Play nice.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters mentioned, except for Giselle. Everyone else belongs to NBC/ Tim Kring. I love the show, don't sue.

--

It made her head hurt. It wasn't much of a spin, but she could feel the shift in the atmosphere. As soon as she felt it stop, Giselle glared up at him. His dark eyes danced under the moonlight. He grinned at her.

And then he was gone.

Giselle's eyes widened quickly, and she ran to the spot where he once was. "No!" she screamed at the night sky. Her fists clenched.

"You son of a bitch." she growled. It was a warm Texas evening. Summer, she presumed. She knew automatically he had sent her back, not forward. Everything seemed so peaceful here, so calm. She heard the soft buzz of cars on the highway near by. She was standing on an empty field, and she thought she could see a cow in the distance. She rolled her eyes.

"You son of a bitch" she muttered again, shaking her head.

--- three months later.

Sylar smiled as he walked down the busy street of new York. He was getting a slight headache, what, from the noise and all. But he was having a good day. Smiling again, he glanced around the corner, and red caught his eye. A girl with shoulder length, auburn curls. From afar, Sylar could still see she had dark brown eyes. Sylar hadn't had a reminder of his libido in a couple of months. He had been too busy. But he couldn't help but find her beautiful.

Sexy.

Now there was a word he hadn't used in a VERY long time.

And she was staring right at him. She looked like she was concentrating, focusing hard on something. Sylar cocked his head to the side slightly, and squinted. Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted from his chest. He took an intake of breath, and reached down to touch his chest. But as soon as it came, it was gone. He glanced back up at the girl. Her face was relaxed, and she grinned at him. Sylar cocked an eyebrow, and she winked. Sylar, suddenly finding himself turning back into Gabriel gray, he glanced around, wondering if the beauty was looking at someone else. He looked back up at her.

She was gone.

--

It continued like that for a few months. He had no idea why, but he would get a sharp pain sometime, and would spot a whiff of auburn. He didn't let it bother him, he just continued with his daily life. Killing, avoiding, and being incredibly sneaky. This time, he was waiting outside a small trailer home. The couple inside were arguing, something about paying the bills. It was making him tired, annoyed even. That was when the pain hit him.

"Damn it" he muttered, his eyes darting from side to side. He couldn't see her. By now, Sylar had connected the dots. "You can't hide forever, you stupid girl. Afraid of some fun?" he growled, now forgetting about the couple behind him.

"Not really."

Giselle shrugged as she stepped out from behind a large oak tree. Her thumbs were in her tight Jean pockets. Her eyes fixed on Sylar. He grinned, facing his hands towards her. Suddenly, a crash came from the trailer behind them, and a middle aged, large, covered in sweat man tumbled out of the trailer. Sylar rolled his eyes, sinking deeper into the shadows. He turned to Giselle. "Wait right there." Sylar smirked, before turning to the man, who was wiping sweat off his brow. Suddenly, the man was hurdled up into the air, grasping for air. Giselle frowned at the man in the air.

"I forgot. You don't do it the fun way now." she paused, and then grinned. "Let me help."

Sylar felt another sharp pain, and he growled at Giselle. Suddenly, the woman inside the trailer was dragged out, screaming. She was being dragged, mind you.

By her ankles.

Sylar raised his eyebrows, and quickly turned to-

"WOULD YOU PLEASE CUT THE GUYS HEAD OPEN?"

Giselle screamed, pinning the woman down on the grass. Sylar was a little taken aback, but he realized his victim was hanging in the air, probably seconds from death. Focusing, he neatly made his trademark, and then calmly walking towards the victim, now lying on the ground.

"That's not the one you want." Giselle responded in a sing-songy voice. She was straddling the woman, who was screaming. Sylar saw swirls of dark cloud swirling around them. The woman erupted in a sharp scream, and then tensed. A soft blue cloud floated out of her open mouth, and into Giselle's. She smiled, "Your welcome to take it." she said as she got off the woman. Giselle opened her palm, and a shot of water erupted from it. She grinned.

"Nice. Well, I'm off."

The woman was still writhing on the ground, and Sylar, who was confused as hell, held the woman down with his powers. "What is this? Who are you?" he growled.

Giselle shook her head. "No. Your not getting answers that fast." she paused. "I'll tell you what. Find me again, and I'll talk." the dark clouds swirled around her, and she gave a wink. The clouds engulfed her. And she was once again gone, leaving Sylar with the woman. He stared at the empty space for a moment, and then started his trademark.

30 miles away, Giselle could hear her scream.

She couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here's the kinda short second chapter. I promise it'll get good in the next chapter, but I wanted to wait. As you can tell by this chapter, this story takes place between the second and third season. Review please! It helps me keep going.

SPOILERS: Season one and two. Watchout.

DISCLAMIER: I don't own heroes. That would be NBC.

And now, on with the show

--

Giselle knew he had forgotten about her, for the moment, anyway. She knew he would be focused, with the company and all.

Another name came into mind, pushed it out, and continued focusing on the door in front of her. She knew he was coming up here soon. He had once told her roof top buildings were the best place to think, but she always thought an actor was hidden deep within him, and this was his way of being dramatic. Giselle rolled her eyes. He always talked in riddles, or some philosophical saying. He reminded her of the mad hatter.

Except more badass.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. Sylar couldn't see her yet because of the shadow. He was causally playing with one his powers. She recognized Ted Sprauge's power popping out of his right hand.

Giselle didn't really want to admit it, but he was incredibly sexy. The stubble, the hair, the eyebrows, the trench coat. She felt her cheeks becoming hot, and found herself losing concentration on the shadows.

_'might as well start'_ she thought.

"You forgot about me, silly." She piped up, pretending to fix her nails. Sylar looked up at her.

God, she was so close.

Her big lashes looked right up at him. He forced his thoughts down.

"You." he growled. He had been preparing himself for this. He lifted his hand, and sent her flying back, hanging above the raging night traffic below. Even though her breath was scarce, she smiled.

"Who are you? Why the hell are you following me?"

Giselle lifted her own hands, breaking the hold. Sylar looked incredibly confused.

"How did you do that?"

"So many questions. I promised I'd answer them. Start over. Ask me a good one." she smirked. He paused for a moment,

"why aren't you afraid of me?"

"ohh! Nice one." she smiled. "I'm not afraid of you because I know you."

"How?"

"I'm from the future"

"how far?"

She paused. "Thirty years."

"who are you?"

"Giselle."

"Don't you have a last name?"

"you don't," she smirked

"I did." He growled, his frustration growing. Giselle huffed, but paused. "Turner. My name is Giselle Turner." Sylar rolled his eyes.

"How boring." He paced around her, hands placed neatly behind his back. Giselles mouth turned to a thin line, and she clapped her hands.

"That's enough questions. And now, I have a deal to ask of you." She sat back down on the ledge of the building, and busying herself with her leather boots.

"I don't make deals. I do fine by myself." He huffed, and turned to leave.

"Really? Is that why you just spent two months in mexico? Spent them with a girl and her lame brother? Right, because that's definitely working by yourself." She smirked, not looking up from her boots. He spun around and growled at her. Raising his hand, he flung her into the air again.

"I think this is working all by myself."

And then he dropped his hand, laughing as she disappeared down the side of the bulding.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry for the SUPER long update. PLEASE r&r!! I need feedback!

The wind on her neck felt nice.

However, she didn't need the people down below causing a ruckus. She wasn't committing suicide; she had been tossed over by a serial killer.

But hey, whatever suits your fancy. Giselle faced her palms towards the ground and let her self be engulfed by the shadows. Sylar growled when he saw her sitting on the edge of the building again.

"You really shouldn't have done that." she muttered, tying her hair in a ponytail. She flicked her hand, and Sylar's arm twisted behind him. He howled in pain, and then quickly thrust his other hand to her, causing her nose to break. She growled and lunged at him. Electricity shot out of her hand and right into his chest, causing him to fly backwards. He lay on the ground, his body convulsing in pain on the floor. She kicked him in the side.

"Thats for breaking my damn nose." she growled as she held it with one hand. She started for the door, when a sharp pain hit her scalp. She yelped in pain, and suddenly her vision blurred red. She heard a soft snicker behind her. He dragged her towards him, and forced Giselle to face him. His finger was still poised in the air, and his hair was messy.

"Stupid girl." he smirked, and started to continue on her forehead.

"Hardly." Giselle coughed out, and focused all her energy on the shadows around her. Sylar gasped at the new sensation. Darkness snaked up his trench coat, and seeped into his skin. He screamed in pain, and dropped to the floor. Giselle followed behind him.

"Let's see what the most feared man in the worlds worst fear is." she smiled, and closed her eyes. She could see blurred visions, clowns, car accidents, the usual, she noted. But one really jumped out at her. "Being alone? That's your worst fear?" she frowned. She could always leave him in his own nightmare forever, but she felt a wave of sympathy come over her.

"We share the same fear." she whispered, lowering her hand. The shadows jumped out of Sylars ridged body and fainted to the floor. He didn't rise; his body was still in shock from her power. She knew he could hear her, so she continued. "About this deal. I need you to take me to Angela Patrelli, and help me kill her. Do that and maybe I won't kill you. Or maybe I won't trap you in that nightmare. A city by yourself. You wouldn't like that, would you?" Giselle smirked, patting his cheek harshly. This was an empty threat, as she had no plans of killing Sylar. She did really need his help, though. He was starting to sit up.

"Why the hell does someone from the future need to kill momma Patrelli?" he asked, rubbing his head. Giselle resisted an impulse to push the piece of hair away that was out of place.

Giselle smiled.

"That's another question."


End file.
